itemfinderrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Itemfinder RPG Wiki
Welcome to the Itemfinder RPG Wiki Itemfinder is a Role-Playing Game based around the popular RPG, Pathfinder . It uses almost all of the mechanics from Pathfinder while allowing the player to experience becoming a Pokemon. We are a developing game, and it's a big project, so updates will happen, but anyone that would like to help can ask me about it. Feel free to email the owner or one of the administrators. Basic Info Role Playing is a very broad category of entertainment. It can be the simplest form or one of the most complex you can imagine. The only restriction on role playing is that it is unrestricted. The possibilities are endless! Bring your mind and bring your friends and imagine your way through life as a Pokemon. Our current stage in development is as basic as it gets: the general idea is there, the desire is there, but we have a lot to do before we get to dot our "i"s and cross our "t"s. As we get bigger, we will be asking our neighbors at Bulbapedia and Pathfinder for their help by sending you there sometimes. We want to make sure you know that none of this is really ours and that we are especially thankful to the owners of Pathfinder and Pokemon for making this great clash of titans possible. We link to Pathfinder's official site and to one of the most reliable Pokemon-related wikis out there. If you know how RPGs work, you can skip to the next section, but this is some important info. One person knows just about everything there is to know. This narrator is usually called the Game Master, or in our case, the Pokemon Master. He or she will know everything about the world and its inhabitants, because he or she gets to make the whole thing up! When we are done building Itemfinder, there will be many resources for the Pokemon Master to refer to for ideas and basic information on how to create a world that will be exciting, mysterious, wonderful, and anything else you and your friends want it to be. Everybody else is a Player. Each Player will get to choose a Pokemon that they like and become that Pokemon! They will have their own unique features and qualities that they might get to choose or have chosen for them by genetics, luck, or maybe even divine intervention. These are the characters in the story which the Pokemon Master is narrating. All in all, whoever you might choose to spend your time with, you and each of your companions are writing a creative story together, bound by your interactions and love for Pokemon! Role Playing as a Pokemon When you choose your Pokemon, we have so many options right now. Nintendo has graced us with 720 glorious different kinds of Pokemon so far, and you have to choose one of them. When you choose, think of who you might be travelling with. Talk to your friends, choose together. The most important thing is to have fun. Just for a moment, think about the past with me. you have your handheld gaming system, and you're pushing buttons and looking at the tiny screen. Where is it all coming from? Half of it is ingenious creativity coming from Nintendo, and the other half is the zeroes and ones coming from the little pieces of technology in your hands. Now imagine what happens when your Pokemon gains experience points. It only gains experience from battling, but when it gains enough, it levels up! Your favorite Pokemon did a great job and wants to reward your effort by learning something new. Now, our problem is small, but noticable, those zeroes and ones will only let you remember how to do four things. It's a little bit bittersweet to change your Pokemon's mind and body that way, but you know it has to be done or else your Pokemon will be disappointed that you won't let it learn something new. Fast-forward a little bit. We've come across the third generation of Pokemon, and every Pokemon you know has a new, well thought out Ability! These are amazing traits each Pokemon has, and they do wonderful things to make the Pokemon game feel a bit more realistic. Don't forget, though, that your reality is still based on zeroes and ones, piled next to each other, making sure each Pokemon only gets one outstanding trait. Generation 2, Pokemon can breed... Generation 4, Attacks can be Physical or Special... Generation 5, Some Pokemon have a Hidden Ability that erases the regular one... Generation 6, There's an attack that is two types... ...wait a second, TWO TYPES?! Now they're on to something! We need to break the boundaries that everything is the same size and shape. Attacks can have more than one type, Pokemon can know more than four attacks, have more than one ability, or even have more than two types! Just think about it; the possibilities are endless! This is a role-playing game, where anything can happen, and everything will happen! Wiki Point-of-View I'm contemplating converting the wiki to a canonical perspective, where the articles would be written by a Pokemon that is possible an instructor or a professor. My current idea is something like this: "Throughout the pages of this wiki, information will be given to you through the eyes of a Pokemon. This will help you feel like a part of the Pokemon Universe and improve your role-playing experience. Some pages, like this one, would make no sense to a Pokemon, so it's written entirely from a real-world point-of-view. This can help get some information to you to help you be a Player or a Pokemon Master instead of helping you be a Pokemon, because they don't know everything. Remember that when Alakazam starts telling you something." Getting Started To help you get started, the most general ideas and information will be linked right here so anybody can get to it with the twitch of a nose. Pokemon (By Number/By Stage/By Habitat) Types/Type Match-Ups Attacks (By Name) Racial Abilities Version Differences Character Creation Outline Being a Pokemon Master Contact Us Category:Browse